True Love Always Springs From True Hate
by FaithfullyGleeForever
Summary: 10 years after an brief affair with Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry is living in New York with her husband and daughter. But when she runs into Quinn one day, will her life ever be the same again? And will Quinn's dirty little secret keep the two girls apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Summary: The friendship, and sometimes relationship, known as Faberry. I know you wish it was real.

Chapter One: Kisses and Misses

Present Day

Rachel Berry sat up in the bed, pulling away from Quinn Fabray, her frenemy who she had somehow found herself making out with for the past half-hour.

"I can't do this." Rachel blurted out.

Quinn sat up now too. "Why not?"

Rachel found Quinn pulling her closer, their lips brushing together. Quinn's lips tasted like sweet lip gloss, cotton candy perhaps, but Rachel forced herself to move away from the pretty blonde next to her.

"I'm with Finn." Rachel replied.

"Like that matters to you, Rachel."

"But it does." Rachel whispered. "I love you, but…"

"If you loved me, you'd break up with him and be with me!" Quinn sobbed.

Rachel hated to see Quinn cry. "Sweetheart…"

"Don't call me that!" Quinn demanded, pushing Rachel away. "Get away from me!"

"I love you, Q…"

"No, you don't!"

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. Even though they were wet from tears and the mascara was running, they were still the most beautiful shade of hazel Rachel had ever seen. They kissed briefly and tenderly, Quinn's tears mixing in with the taste of her lips. It tasted so bitter…so sad…so wrong.

"I want you…but I don't think this will work out. We should take a break."

"We were never together, RuPaul." Quinn snapped, rolling over onto her side, her back towards Rachel.

Rachel felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She didn't think she and Quinn would ever end up like this. Then again, true love always springs from true hate… But at that moment, Rachel knew what had to be done. With one last look at the lovely girl crying on the bed, Rachel walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

10 Years Later…

"Rachel?"

Rachel Berry looked up, immediately recognizing the voice. And there she was, the stunning young blonde Rachel hadn't seen in nearly ten years. The girl Rachel had missed every day since.

"Quinn…?"

The girl (well, woman) nodded slowly. "Hi…I'm sorry I couldn't make it your and Finn's wedding." Quinn looked down at the stroller next to Rachel, a look of shock on her face. Rachel thought she had forgotten something… "…Or your baby shower."

Rachel felt her own face flush as she looked at the pink bundle in the baby carriage. The happy baby girl reached a hand out to her mother and Rachel kissed it. "Her name's Isabella, in case you wanted to know."

Rachel thought she saw a ghost of a smile on Quinn's pale face. "Pretty."

For a moment they just stood there, two young women on the dirty sidewalks of New York City, just staring at each other even though it was twenty degrees outside. Finally Isabella's high pitched wail interrupted them.

"She has her mother's lungs." Quinn laughed.

Rachel smiled and tucked the blanket tighter around her daughter. "She's probably just cold."

"Come on, then." Quinn said, beginning to walk down the street. Rachel fastened Isabella in the stroller and ran after her.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think we're going? To my apartment."

Quinn placed a piping hot cup of coffee in front of Rachel. Isabella was now sleeping soundly, looking incredibly peaceful in her slumber. Rachel looked fondly at her infant before turning back to Quinn, now seated across from Rachel at the kitchen table.

"What happened to you, Quinn?" Rachel asked bluntly, taking a sip of her coffee. It was warm, the heat rose up to Rachel frostbitten face and almost burnt her tongue twice. "You seemed perfectly happy, so content…until…"

"Until you broke my heart?"Quinn replied frankly. Rachel blushed, and it wasn't from coffee. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Rachel reached across the table, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "Just tell me what happened, Quinnie."

Quinn sighed. "After you left for New York with Kurt and Blaine and…Finn…I tried to continue with my life. I really did. For the next four years I lived a life that was so…ordinary. So boring. I was taking community college classes, I was teaching cheerleading seminars, I was dating a bunch of stupid boys, one after another. Then, on my twenty-second birthday, I found out that you and Finn were engaged. Kurt sent me an invitation in the mail."

Rachel felt almost sorry for Quinn Fabray. "Then what did you do?"

Quinn looked like she was about to cry. "I ripped that invitation to shreds. I tore it until it was just tiny pieces of colored paper and then I set it on fire with a cigarette lighter. I nearly burnt the house down. After that I dropped out of college, dumped my boyfriend, and cut all my hair off. Again. Then I met this guy. I really loved him Rachel, I really did. Everyone could see that I was finally happy again. There was joy in my life. Everyone thought the whole disaster from the wedding invite was gone. I had three months of a stable, normal, joyful life. Then I ruined it."

Rachel felt like she might cry too. "Tell me Quinn, tell me what you did."

Quinn wiped her eyes. She looked from Rachel, to the window, to the sleeping baby, to her coffee mug. "Sam came back to town."

"Trouty Mouth Sam?"

"Yeah. Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam and I went out when he first came back, to catch up and have a couple beers. I got ridiculously drunk. Soon it was just Sam and me, and I did a little venting. He did too. And…we…we hooked up."

Rachel gasped. "Oh Quinn…"

"Please don't say that! Everyone always tell me that I messed up! I surely didn't deserve what happened next."

"I'm listening." Rachel frowned.

"When my boyfriend found out…He…" Quinn choked on the next words out of her mouth. "My boyfriend raped me."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Quinn! I am so sorry!"

Both of the women were now in tears.

"He's in prison now. I was there for a little bit too. I had some drug problems." Quinn sighed. "Everyone in Lima now thinks I'm a slut and a drug addict. I decided to move out of the town as soon as the police would allow it. I saw a picture of you in one of my drawers when I was packing. I figured that New York was as good a place as any to go. I even went to see you in _Funny Girl._"

Rachel's face lit up. She had played the lead in the Broadway revival of _Funny Girl_ a few years ago, and it had been one of the best things that had ever happened to her, besides Isabella of course. "You did?"

"I couldn't stay away. I was going to talk to you, say hello, but I saw you and Finn go into you dressing room. I guess there was a part of me that kind of hoped things hadn't worked out. So I just left. How long after that did you…you know, get pregnant?"

"Isabella's almost one. So probably about two years after that."

Quinn nodded, trying to make conversation. She wanted Rachel to stay as long as possible. "What's her middle name?"

Rachel grinned at that and laughed a little bit. "Lucy."

Quinn smiled through her sobs. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. It's just a name."

"It means so much to me, Rachel. You have no idea."

For a brief moment, they just stared at each other again, and then a second later their lips were interlocked. Rachel had missed the taste of Quinn's lips, the feel of Quinn's touch.

"We have to completely honest with each other, Quinn. That's the only way we can ever be the same again."

Quinn bit her lips, drawing blood. "Then I have something else to tell you."

Rachel looked puzzled. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please, please comment! Comments keep me going! Where are you, Faberry shippers?**

**This takes place in February 2022. The chapter before this took place in January 2022 and the chapter before that took place in senior year. Just wanted to clear that up. **

Chapter Three

February 2022

Quinn looked out into the busy New York City streets from her apartment window with a sigh. Snow was gently falling and the city glowed. Quinn slowly rubbed her baby bump, partially hidden under her thick, wool sweater.

She was in her third month now and just starting to show. Quinn had also recently found out her baby was a boy, and Rachel had told Kurt, Blaine and Finn, causing them to throw her an extravagant baby shower and give her lots of gifts for the latest edition.

But Quinn wasn't even sure if she was keeping the child.

For starters, she had no idea who the father was. All she knew is who she hoped it was. Also, Quinn was dirt poor. She was basically living on Rachel's donations and Good Will maternity clothes. How would she pay for sonograms and prenatal vitamins, let alone baby clothes and a fully stocked nursery?

But, Quinn didn't think she could give up another baby after losing Beth so long ago. Quinn would've gotten an abortion, but one thing stopped her.

Rachel would never approve. And, these days, Rachel was all Quinn cared about.

Quinn slumped down on her couch, absentmindedly skimming through channels on her TV.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. "I need a plan. How am I going to work this out?"

Reaching for a notebook on the coffee table, Quinn began to write down everything on her mind.

_**You have to marry Rachel. **_

_**No, you can't. Rachel loves Finn, Finn loves Rachel. They have Isabella to prove it. **_

_**But Rachel loves me too. **_

_**Rachel said she loved me, but does she? **__**Of course she doesn't.**_

_**And it not's like this whole pregnancy situation is helping. **_

_**Option 1: Pursue Rachel and possibly ruin her life in the process. **_

_**Option 2: Pick one of the guys you slept with recently and convince him he is your baby daddy. **_

_**Option 3:Raise this baby on your own. **_

_**Option 4: Put the baby up for adoption. **_

_**Option 5: Email one of the guys in Lima, and tell him everything. **_

Quinn knew which one was the best choice. She put down the pad of paper and reached across her belly for her laptop, quickly logging into her email. She composed two quick emails:

_**Sam, **_

_**It's Quinn. I'm pregnant, and it might be yours.**_

And:

_**Puck,**_

_**It's Quinn. I'm pregnant, and it might be yours. **_

But, in the end, Quinn just deleted both of them and cried. All she wanted was Rachel, and she couldn't have her. All was lost.


End file.
